Do Outro Lado
by Shakinha
Summary: Um encontro peculiar entre Barty Jr e Regulus. .SLASH. Ouro no I Challenge de Ships do forum Grimmauld Place.


**Do Outro Lado**

Barty Crouch Jr não sabia como fora parar naquela rua deserta. A única coisa que sabia, é que estava andando ali há horas e não via ninguém. As casas pareciam antigas e desabitadas e não havia o menor sinal de pessoas. De certo modo, para ele, aquilo parecia irreal, mas ele tinha certeza de que estava lá. O rapaz andava em linha reta, seguindo a rua. Por quê? Ele não sabia.

Andou até bater em algo sólido, mas invisível. Ele percebeu uma parede de vidro que fechava a rua, isolando dali para frente. Crouch não conseguia enxergar o final da rua, além da parede de vidro, mas pôde distinguir uma pessoa caminhando em sua direção. Finalmente alguém aparecia naquele lugar estranho. Ele reconheceu o outro rapaz quando ele se aproximou mais.

- Regulus...

Regulus Black andou até tocar o outro lado do vidro. Pálido e delicado, como da última vez que Barty o vira. E ele tentava se lembrar de quando fora isso.

- Barty...

Crouch percebeu que a parede era fina, vendo seu velho amigo e amante tocá-la do outro lado.

- Regulus, o que está fazendo aí? Como foi parar aí? E que lugar é esse?

O moreno deu um sorriso triste.

- Tantas perguntas, Barty. Eu também as faço.

Estavam frente a frente. O loiro colocou a mão no vidro, de modo que sua palma ficasse na frente da de Regulus. Como se pudessem se tocar.

- Há tanto tempo te procuro, Reg. Você desapareceu. Você se esqueceu de nós?

O outro não respondeu, apenas olhou para baixo.

- Tínhamos planos. Íamos ser grandes. Estávamos juntos nessa. Por que você simplesmente sumiu e me deixou para trás?

Algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Barty e ele notou que muitas mais molhavam o rosto de Regulus.

- Me desculpe... Eu não esqueci. Você tem razão, estávamos juntos nessa. Mas esse não era o meu destino.

- Do que está falando?

Nenhum deles se mexeu. As mãos ainda juntas, separadas pelo fino vidro. Barty fitava Regulus, mas ele continuava olhando para baixo.

- Eu te amava, Barty. Mas não podia continuar. Não era para mim.

- Regulus, por favor... Onde você está?

Ele levantou a cabeça, fazendo com que seus olhos acinzentados olhassem diretamente nos castanhos do outro.

- Você não pode me encontrar, Barty. Não estou mais ao seu alcance.

- Quer que eu desista de você, assim como você desistiu de mim?

- Eu não desisti de você. Apenas não podia mais andar na mesma direção que você. Eu tinha que tomar uma atitude.

Barty socou a parede com a outra mão. Não se atrevia a soltar a mão de Regulus. Apesar de ser fino e parecer que se quebraria com aquele movimento, o vidro não se alterou. Regulus se assustou com o movimento brusco.

- E isso quer dizer o quê? Não muda o fato de que você deixou a nossa causa! Pior, que você me deixou!

- Barty...

- Acabou de dizer que me amava. Era verdade?

- Você sabe que sim.

- Então por quê?

Regulus balançou a cabeça, num gesto negativo.

- Você estava cego, Barty. Cego pela causa. Eu, tolo, te seguia. Quando abri meus olhos, vi que nunca conseguiria abrir os seus. Foi então que algo aconteceu e eu tomei a decisão mais difícil da minha vida.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não posso te dizer.

Ele olhou para baixo, pensando nas palavras que acabara de ouvir. Sem coragem de voltar a fitar os olhos de Regulus, perguntou:

- E que decisão foi essa?

- A decisão que nos separou. Para sempre.

Ele arregalou os olhos e levantou a cabeça depressa. Regulus estava sério do outro lado, o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.

- Para... Sempre?

- Eu sinto muito, Barty.

De repente, o vidro se espatifou. Mil pedaços caíram em cima de Barty, mas ele não sentiu nada. Quando olhou adiante, viu que Regulus desaparecera.

- Regulus! Não!

Então, tudo ficou escuro.

Barty se sentou na cama, assustado. Acordara de repente por causa daquele sonho estranho. Olhou para a própria mão, a mesma que tocara o vidro onde estava a mão de Regulus. De certo modo, aquilo lhe parecera tão... Real.

- Regulus... Então é isso.

Ele entendeu que não podia ir do outro lado do vidro. Regulus estava morto. Barty não sabia como, não sabia por quê. Ele não abandonaria a causa, seguiria em frente mesmo sem o outro. Apenas tinha certeza de uma coisa: jamais esqueceria Regulus, nem o amor que viveram juntos.

oOoOo

**N/A:** Segunda Barty Jr/Regulus que eu escrevo! *-* Será que só eu escrevo fics em português deles por aqui? Amo esse ship!

Escrita para o I Challenge de Ships do fórum Grimmauld Place.

Reviews?


End file.
